


Greatest Honor

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, general danvers, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family day at the beach leads to something one of them wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Honor

“You’re nervous,” Cat says with a grin, glass of bourbon in hand.

Astra chuckles, “Am I really so obvious?”

Cat shakes her head, “No, I just know you that well. She’s going to say yes, Astra.”

“You don’t know that, Tiny Cat. Alexandra is independent and strong willed, she’s more likely to say no than yes.”

“She loves you, Astra, so very much.” She rests a hand on Astra’s shoulder, “You’ll be fine, my friend.”

The two of them head outside to where the rest of their family is enjoying a day on the beach. Astra spots Alex instantly, the younger woman twirling in the light of the setting sun with their niece lifted over her head. She makes her way toward the water’s edge, smiling when Alex turns to her with Alura on her hip.

Astra reaches out to tickle Alura’s belly, “The two of you are beautiful at sunset,” she says quietly. Wiggling to get down Alex stands Alura on her feet, watching the three year old race to where her Mama is, “One day maybe I’ll be watching you dance with our child like that.”

Grinning Alex steps closer to Astra, “One day,” she says almost wistfully.

“I love you,” Astra says quietly, “so very much. You are everything I never knew I was looking for. When everything I believed in seemed to be disappearing you gave me something new to believe in.” She drops to one knee in the sand, hears Alex’s quiet gasp, “Alexandra, will you do me the greatest honor in this world or any other and be my wife?”

Alex pulls Astra up, “I would love nothing more, my love, than to be your wife.” Astra slides the ring Alex barely noticed onto her finger, “I love you,” she whispers.

“And I love you,” Astra whispers back and leans in for a loving and gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alex/Astra 42. Things you said when you asked me to marry you


End file.
